warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Coldmist
"Tell me that you love me. Tell me that you '''need' me. I don't need you. I can walk away anytime. I have '''walked away. I can leave whenever I want. '''Beg me to stay."'' Description A tall, lean white she-cat with reddish brown blotches on her back and brown points. Her face is mostly brown, with some white streaks across her cheeks and eye. Ears have long, thin tufts, and her tail is blotted with burnt red and brown marks. Swirling blue eyes have green hues in some areas, and always seem to look dead. Personality Coldmist is true to her name. She may seem sweet and doting, but it never lasts. She is frozen inside, and has been since the tragedy of losing her entire family in kithood. This has left her with an inability to make genuine connections and anyone she grows close to soon learns that she can be vile, obsessive and dysfunctional, with a bad case of jealousy. She always breaks it off, turning so suddenly as if a switch had been activated. She has no control over her emotions. She can go through a dizzying amount emotions in such a short time it's impossible to keep up. Mostly, she gives an aura of apathy, pretty yet unsettling. When she does feel, however, it is violent and severe. There is no chill with her. History A nasty bout of greencough claimed the lives of her first-time parents and siblings, leaving her alone, the last of her bloodline. Due to this, she has several issues regarding all relationships. She has abandonment issues, and ends up being very obsessive, clingy, and jealous, constricting around targets like a snake, all but sucking the lives of them, every last drop of affection that she can. At some point, her demeanor changes, and she becomes ice cold, cutting the person out with no warning or provocation. She is very hot and cold. Maybe she does this because she is terrified of losing someone again, like she lost her family. So before she can go through that abandonment again, she leaves them instead. She sees this as her power, a bitter and arrogant power that is all a facade, as she is lonely and terrified, never having moved past that traumatic moment as a kit, staring at the stiff bodies of her family around her, suckling from a corpse, kneading her dead siblings in confusion as to why they wouldn't play, wondering why her father didn't mind her gnawing on his ear for once. While down with redcough, she trekked to the sunning rocks, a dying desire to be close to her last target, Stormingnight. Instead, she realised how she'd wasted her life and curled to die with Thunderclan land in her view. As she lay dying, she repented and prayed for the forgiveness of those she'd tormented. When she awoke, she was surrounded by her family in Starclan. Relationships ''Family'' *'They all died of Greencough when she was very young. She doesn't speak of them, pretending she doesn't remember that trauma.' ''Friends'' *'Stormingnight: Riverclan Warrior. ''Her newest target, he has her "love". ''' ''Neutral'' *'Most Thunderclan cats' ''Enemies'' Statistics * Strength : '●●●○○ * '''Speed '': ●●●○○ * Agility : ●●●○○ * Stamina : ●●●○○ * Combat : '●●●○○ * '''Hunting : '●●●○○ * '''Stalking : ●●●○○ * Climbing : ●●●●● * Swimming : '○○○○○ * '''Intelligence : '●●●●● * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts * Dysfunctional relationships galore. She ruins anything she gets into for fear of it being ruined by the other. Likes * The brief happiness she gets from a new relationship * The pursuit of a target ''Dislikes'' * Long-term relationships * Herself ''Fears'' * Abandonment (( Template partially taken from Telle <3 )) Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Starclan